


(not just) a children thing

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Curious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Curious Crowley (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff, Games, Gen, Guess The Author, Humanity Is New And Confusing, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, everything is new, historical setting, learning how to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: Perhaps it was achildrenthing, Crawly mused.  There had neverbeenchildren before, Adam and Eve having been created fully formed; so maybe physiologically younger humans were just naturally weird.“...They’re loud, these young humans,” Aziraphale muttered, not for the first time in the years since Cain had been born.  Crawly laughed at him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #09 "Game"





	(not just) a children thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOSH GTA event! The prompt was: "game"

“What are they doing?” 

Crawly looked up to see Aziraphale, who'd landed beside him with a quiet rustle of feathers.

“Not sure,” he answered honestly.

Across a river from the angel and demon, Adam and Eve’s sons were doing... _something._ It had started with an accident, from what Crawly had witnessed: Cain had kicked a small stone, causing it to hit a small tree and then bounce off to hit another. Abel, who’d been walking beside him, had immediately begun talking excitedly. Now the two of them were attempting to replicate the initial ricochet, from what Crawly could gather. He explained the series of events to the angel. 

“But _why?”_ Aziraphale asked, leaning forward to watch as though nearness would give insight into the children’s minds. 

Crawly shrugged. 

“No idea.”

They watched for some time as the boys kicked at stones, mostly missing the small tree entirely, let alone hitting the second one. Despite the inaccuracy, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. They dashed eagerly back and forth to collect piles of rocks to kick, first with the points of their toes and then with the sides of their feet, and they kept _giggling_ and _prodding_ at each other. Every once in a while, Crawly and Aziraphale would exchange bewildered glances and raised eyebrows. 

...Perhaps it was a _children_ thing, Crawly mused. There had never _been_ children before, Adam and Eve having been created fully formed; so maybe physiologically younger humans were just naturally weird. 

“If they were _throwing_ the stones…” Aziraphale said at one point, “then it might make _some_ sense. But this can’t be applicable to hunting, can it?”

“Not likely,” said Crawly, “Hands, you know? Much better for using weapon-y things than feet.”

The sun was low in the sky by the time one of the children managed their goal; Abel was the one who did it, and at the sound of the double thunk of stone against wood, he leapt into the air, screeching and hollering and waving his arms about. Both Crawly and Aziraphale jumped. 

“They’re _loud_ , these young humans,” the angel muttered, not for the first time in the years since Cain had been born. Crawly laughed at him, and turned his eyes back to the children who were walking away, one frowning and the other with a grin. 

Some time passed, as the angel and the demon sat in relaxed, contemplative silence.

Abruptly, Crawly abruptly sat up straight. He wore an odd look on his face. 

“Do you want to give it a _try?”_ he asked slowly, and Aziraphale frowned. 

“What the children were doing?”

“Yeah! I mean. Well. Might give us some insight. Not like we can _ask.”_

Aziraphale looked intensely from the demon to the scattered stones.

“You know what? Let’s. I’m curious. And, well, it’ll be hard to look after and guide humanity without understanding them.”

The angel and the demon crossed the river by wing and landed with eager expressions. Understanding _play_ wouldn’t end up being difficult at all. 


End file.
